Storybooks, Neverland and other quirky things
by Pirate's Pain
Summary: This is a series of Once Upon a Time oneshots. Hope you like them! :) Usually going to be rated M for graphic content/lemons and T for language and stuff. The chapter title's will be the pairing.
1. Pain and Pleasure -HookxEmma-

**A/N So basically it was 3am and I was tired of people writing about Hook being the perfect gentleman so this happened. Haha. **

**This takes place before season 3 (The trip to neverland)**

**WARNING: This fanfiction contains graphic content including sex and offensive language. **

**xxx**

"Feel that, Swan?" Emma could feel Hook's hot breath on her ear. She tried to remain calm, but that was a hard thing to do when there was a pirate threatening your family.

"That's the fear running through your veins. That's your blood running cold. That's your fear of me." The pirate traced his hook on Emma's thigh.

"I'm not scared of you, Hook." She spat. Hook grinned mischievously. "Of course you're not."

Hook pushed Emma off the hard, wooden chair she was sitting in and watched her fall on her knees. Emma stood up quickly, hating to show Hook a weak spot.

"Let's play a game, love." The captain's eyes sparkled with evil. "You jump into that soft bed right there, and I'll come in after you."

Emma took a step away from Hook. "No way in hell would I sleep with you."

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about sleeping? We can even call it tag if you want, my dear."

Emma straightened her back. "Never." Hook walked around his room aboard the Jolly Roger. "That's too bad about Henry then." Emma felt her heart speed up. "Five seconds to change your mind, love." Hook told her.

"Five... Four... Three..." Emma stood there, as straight as a pin, waiting for the short wave of fear pass her. "Two... One..." Hook looked at her with questioning eyes. "And here I thought you'd do anything to save your son."

"You wouldn't kill him." She told Hook. He smirked. "Sure I would."

"There's a prophecy stating Henry will be Gold's undoing. By killing Henry, you're helping Gold." Emma pointed out, proud of her small victory.

Hook stood by the bed, thinking about it for a second. He turned to face Emma and walked towards her at a threatening pace. When Hook was directly in front of Emma, close enough that she could feel his body heat pulsating through his jacket, he said, "I'll just kill your beloved mother and father instead."

"Hook, please." Emma faltered under the threat. "You don't have to do this." She whispered softly. Hook paused, then nodded his head. "Yeah, I do."

The pirate grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled her towards the bed. Emma struggled and tried to fight back, but Hook was stronger. Before she knew it, Emma was lying on her back amongst the pillows and bed sheets. "Now, how will we do this?" Hook asked her, holding her arms down. "You can either stop resisting and enjoy the inevitable, or I can use these." With his hook, the captain held up a pair of kinky black handcuffs. Emma's eyes widened.

"I gather from your struggling, you'll go for option two." Hook began to handcuff Emma's wrists to the bed posts. "Hook, please." She begged. "Please stop." Hook smiled sinfully. "You look amazing with clothes on. I wonder how you'll look without them." The pirate tore Emma's shirt off with a simple tug of his hook. "Incredible." He murmured.

Emma's jeans came off next. They were spared from the ripping, but her bra and underwear were not. Completely naked, Emma shivered and tried to cover up. Hook licked his lips. "Oh this will be a fun night, love. Brace yourself."

Emma took the moment after Hook climbed on top of her to buck her hips, trying to throw him off. The captain laughed. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that."

Hook's mouth came down on hers hard, sending shivers down her spine. His good hand caressing her breasts. He jabbed her thigh with his hook, causing her to cry out in pain. Hook used her open mouth to insert his tongue. His tongue explored her mouth, causing Emma's tongue to interact, which disgusted her. After minutes of kissing, Hook moved down Emma's body, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses.

"Oh god, Emma." He cried in pure happiness when he saw her. "Your choice, darling." Emma knew what he meant, but chose to ignore him seeing as both options were equally bad. Hook licked her clit, making Emma involuntary moan. She hated herself for it. "Oh, you like that?" Hook tongue-fucked her for another half hour, leaving Emma moaning the whole time. "That was nothing, love." Hook said as he stood up. "Now it's time for the main event."

Before Emma could protest, Hook inserted himself in her. Emma cried out. Hook pulled out and pushed back in, each time harder and harder. "God, Emma." He groaned and their skin clashed against each other. Emma screamed when Hook's hips cracked against hers. "Scream as loud as you want, my dear. No one can hear you but me."

Hook could feel Emma was almost at her peak, so he stilled inside her. "Hook, Hook just finish." She panted. "What was that?" Hook mocked her. "Can you repeat that please?" Emma couldn't take it any longer. "Hook, I'm beginning you, PLEASE." She screamed. Hook smiled sinfully. "If I finish you off, promise me we'll do this again whenever I want." Emma nodded quickly. "Sure, whatever. Just please, please." Hook trailed his finger across her bare stomach. "Scream my name, darling." Emma nodded. "Please." She whimpered.

Hook grinned as he thrust in and out three more times before Emma came, screaming his name. "Hook, oh god, Hook." She cried out in both pain and pleasure.

The pirate lay on top of Emma and kissed her violently. Emma felt violated. She hated how she sounded desperate and needy at the end. She regretted the promise to Hook. Again? She'd have to go through this again?

Hook rolled off her and lay beside her, hand across his stomach. "You were amazing Emma, although I did all the work."

"Yeah because you raped me." She whispered. "What was that?" Hook snapped, staring into Emma's eyes. Emma's eyes filled with tears. "Because you fucking raped me, you bloody pirate."

Hook sat up and slapped her across the cheek. "You bitch. Don't you ever say I raped you when you know full well you enjoyed it just as much."

Emma knew better than to talk back again. "Goodnight, Emma." Hook snarled, putting his clothes on. "You can't just leave me here." Emma told him.

"Sure I can. I'm the bloody captain." Hook looked at her one last time before shutting the door firmly, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts in the darkness.

**A/N So how was it? Please R&R I love to hear feedback. Don't review saying I'm a disgusting person— that's why there was a warning. I take requests so if there's a particular pairing (any book or TV Show/movie(wont write if I don't know)) that you want something lemony or fluffy or just a friendship please comment i. :) Thanks for reading**

**xxx**


	2. Of course I do -WhalexRuby-

**A/N this is for a fanfic challenges. Its rated T because of implied lemons. **

**Xxx**

Whale caressed Ruby's dark hair.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight, Ruby."  
Ruby smirked. "And I don't any other night?"

Whale felt the heat rise to his face. "I d-didn't mean it like that." The doctor was flustered. "Oh, I'm kidding." Ruby smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Ruby, are you sure you want to do this?" Whale murmured. "You are a tad drunk."

Ruby gently pushed Whale down on his back. "That doesn't matter. I love you with all my heart, doctor." When Ruby paused to look at Whale's face. "Don't you want this?" She asked him.

Whale thought about the consequences of what they were about to do. He couldn't think of any good reasons to stop. "Of course I do, darling."

Whale pressed Ruby against him. "Of course I do."

**xxx**

**Well that's it. Hope you like this one. R&R :) **


End file.
